1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control apparatus and an imaging apparatus control method for capturing an image with an imaging unit based on an operation on an operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging can be performed using a remote imaging technique in which a live view display to be displayed on a display screen on a rear side of an imaging apparatus like a digital camera is enlarged and displayed on a display screen including a touch panel interface of a computer, and an image is captured by using remote imaging method that performs capturing by remote control. In remote imaging, in response to a touch operation made by a photographer on an imaging button or an imaging area displayed on the display screen, a release command from the computer is transmitted to the camera to perform capturing.
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus generally called a camera, a press button type release switch is provided. This release switch has three states, a state in which the release switch is not pressed, a full press state in which the release switch is fully pressed so that the press button is pressed to the movable end, and a half press state between these two states. In a half press state of the release switch (hereinafter, “SW1”), an imaging preparation operation, such as autofocusing, automatic exposure control, and automatic white balance adjustment, is performed. Further, when the release switch is pressed to be in a full press state (hereinafter, “SW2”), an actual imaging operation is performed.
In addition, recently, in a digital camera capable of capturing while displaying and confirming an object on a liquid crystal panel screen, a touch panel display has been used for the liquid crystal display screen. In such a digital camera, the SW1 and SW2 operations on the touch panel can be realized by performing an imaging preparation operation with SW1 by making contact with the touch panel, and executing the imaging operation with SW2 in a state in which there is no longer contact on the touch panel.